Waves
by Oskrdans28001
Summary: Una tarde en una solitaria playa...Sin nada mas que hacer que surfear...a menos que aquella persona que no puede estar mas lejos de tu alcance decida darte un par de lecciones...Oneshot...


**Waves**

**Bien, aquí subiendo un One-shot para "descansar" de DTJM, para variar, un poco de romance, con una pareja algo inusual, no especificare el P.O.V. para que intenten adivinar de quienes se tratan, bueno, no dejare mucha biblia, como siempre, TD no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores…**

-Había llegado finalmente a la playa, hacia mucho que no iba, pero al menos al fin pude llegar, y es que cuando tienes a esa cabellera rubia en casa, no te da mucho tiempo para salir, tome mi vieja tabla de surf, y decidí ir a montar algunas olas…

Bracee hasta encontrar una buena ola, intente mantener el equilibrio, todo me estaba saliendo genial, intente hacer un par de trucos, pero por alguna razón perdí el equilibrio, y caí estrepitosamente en el agua, aunque solía pasarme a menudo, esta vez admito que dolió un poco…

Intente subirme de nuevo a la tabla, pero apenas me di cuenta, otra ola me hundió hasta el fondo, hice todo lo posible para subir a la superficie, pero me di cuenta que no iba a poder hacerlo…poco a poco, fui perdiendo el conocimiento…Lo último que oí fue una voz gritar mi nombre, mientras cerraba los ojos…quedando inconsciente…

…

-Cuando logre despertar sentí unos labios junto a los míos, parecía que había tragado mucha agua, y me estuvieran dando resucitación boca a boca, quise retirarme, ya sabes, por la sencilla razón que TENGO NOVIA, pero una voz en mi cabeza me decía que no lo hiciera, simplemente me hice el desmayado, hasta que ella noto que mi respiración había vuelto (y eso no se puede ocultar) y, para mala suerte, seje escapar un pequeño sonrojo (lo cual tampoco es fácil de ocultar) al saber exactamente de quien se trataba…

-¿Estas bien? Vaya caída que tuviste…-Dijo su dulce voz, abrí los ojos y logre ver su cabellera rubia, ojos verdes, y esa mirada tranquila que hacia que te calmaras aun en la peor situación…

-Si, todo bien…solo una pequeña caída…-Dije tomando mi tabla, mientras me sacudía unas algas de mi cabello castaño, e intentaba volver a montar la ola…

-¿Nunca aprendes cierto?-Me dijo ella en broma, quizá ella pensaría que apesto en el surf, pero solo fue mala suerte, al igual que en basketball, futbol, gimnasia…Bueno, pero yo se que si uno da todo de si lograra triunfar en lo que pueda, ¿verdad?…

-Vamos Bridge, sabes que yo no me rindo tan fácil…-Dije riendo, ella parecía estar sola, ¿genial no? Excepto por el hecho de que ella tenia suerte…

-Si Tyler, siempre dices eso, pero…¿Qué tal si te ayudo un poco? Siempre vengo a esta playa cuando necesito estar sola, y conozco bien como dominar sus olas…-Pregunto tímida, mientras yo tomaba mi vieja tabla, y la ponía en el agua…-Sabes, pensaba mejor si…ya sabes…compartíamos una ambos…-El solo pensar en Bridgette y yo en la misma tabla me hacia sentir algo…nervioso, pero, mirando el lado bueno, no me volvería a casi ahogar de nuevo…

-C-claro Bridge-Dije fingiendo tranquilidad, mientras ambos subíamos a la tabla, note como ella braceaba hacia la ola con total seguridad, cuando finalmente llegamos, sentí un pequeño escalofrió al estar debajo de la enorme ola, involuntariamente me abrace detrás de Bridgette, pude ver como la chica se sonrojaba un poco…espera, ¿Se sonrojaba? ¿No es que tenia a Geoff? Claro, sabia que habían tenido problemas después de que Geoff viera a Bridge besarse con mi amigo Alejandro, pero vamos, ella intento disculparse, además, quien culparía a alguien por besarse con Alejandro, según la mayoría de las chicas –y Owen- el latino es el chico mas atractivo del colegio, además, ella es tan dulce siempre, no se parece mucho a Linds, ella es mas…natural, no necesita costosa ropa o maquillaje para poder ser tan linda como es, pero bueno, me estoy desviando del tema…

-¿Todo bien allá atrás?-Pregunto Bridge en broma…claro, ahí me di cuenta que seguía abrazado la chica…

-Oh, si, todo bien…-Me excuse

-¿Ahora aprendiste como mantener los pies?-Bien, obviamente no había prestado la mas mínima atención a lo que me dijo, pero no podía decir que no, quedaría como un idiota, o al menos mas idiota…

-Eh, si, claro, ya aprendí-Dije algo nervioso, ella volteo a verme, no podía dejar de mirar su cabello, sus ojos…toda ella era tan…única…note como una fuerte ola nos golpeo a ambos, y nos dejo tirados entre la arena de la playa…

-¿Estas bien Tyler? Disculpa, me distraje un poco…-Dijo Bridgette preocupada…

-Si, no hay problema, estoy bien…-Dije mientras escupía algo de arena, ella se acerco a mi, intentando examinar si me había herido o algo por el estilo, que, en mi caso, era algo muy común…

-Lo lamento, no vi la ola, espero que no…-

-No te preocupes Bridge, estoy bien…-Dije intentando calmarla, mientras ella no paraba de examinarme la cabeza, por si acaso había tenido una contusión o algo así…

-Bien...espero que hayas aprendido algo del surf…-Dijo ella riendo, mientras tomaba su tabla de entre las olas…

-Sabes, quizá podríamos vernos de nuevo…ya sabes, a practicar y eso…-Dije nervioso, ella camino hacia mi…

-Eso seria increíble…-Dijo ella alegre, sentí como su rostro se acercaba al mío, mientras poco a poco cerraba los ojos, yo hice lo mismo…hasta que escuche el sonido de un celular…era el de Bridge…

-Alo…hola Geoff…-Dijo con algo de desanimo, mientras daba las clásicas caminatas cuando llamas a alguien…-Si, lo siento, ¿enserio Geoff? Oh…te veré allá, no yo te amo mas, yo te amo mas…-Senti una extraña punzada en el pecho al oír eso ultimo, tome mi tabla con algo de tristeza, y fui a montarme a mi camioneta…pero una mano me detuvo…

-Me divertí mucho Tyler, espero que lo repitamos pronto…-Dijo dándome un abrazo, me sentí algo triste, es decir, yo tenia a Lindsay, y no podía herirla así, ella tenia a Geoff, y al parecer, estaba feliz con el…pero…me hubiera gustado que este momento durara mas…

-Yo también…-Dije mientras veía como se separaba, cuando estaba a punto de guardar mi tabla, me detuve en seco…-Quizá si tengo otro "accidente"…ella no se vaya tan pronto…-Me dije a mi mismo, mientras me montaba lo mas rápido posible en la tabla, y me dirigía a la ola…esperando volver a caer…

**Bien, ¿Cómo quedo? ¿Malo, bueno, terrible? Dejen reviews, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos!**


End file.
